The World Full of Books
by beibei51596
Summary: He is known as the Bible of Shitenhouji. She is an encyclopedia who is stilling obtaining new information. There are terms she can't explain. Can this Bible help her with things meant for heart and not logic? ShiraishixOC
1. IntroductionChapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Copyrights go to Konomi Takeshi. I own Seinin Yui and all the OC s that continue to proceed on.**

**

* * *

**

_I may not be the most likeable person but at least I'm smarter than all of them..._

Hello there. I'm Seinin Yuui and I'm in my third year at Shitenhouji. But I did skip a year to get there and everybody sees me as the smartest girl of all the third years. I'm the Student Council's historian, class 3-2's student representative, and a member of the Chemistry and Biology Committee. Most of the time, the teachers like to tease me because I'm a year younger than all of the third years and the fact that I also look younger than my age. I do have fan boys who support me and the fan boys who are supposedly are in love with me. But I also have fan girls who support me and are in love me...I guess. The reason why I'm so smart is because I got a concussion when I was younger and it damaged my whole right brain and the back of my left brain too. But I was able to heal and get better even though my brain had suffered so much damage. When I woke up that day, nothing changed. I was normal and not mentally damaged (but I was still physically damaged). My skull was able to recover from the surgery. Why am I telling you this you ask? Well, the kicker is that that concussion had triggered something in my brain. I can remember everything that comes. I'm unable to forget anything since two weeks after I was dismissed from the hospital. This includes verbal memory and photographic memory. It stays in my head no matter what. My mom said I could skip all the way to high school and even college! But I had refused the offer to go that far. Yeah I could go and graduate right now but I don't want to be an single person in their own category. Apparently I'm too different from most people and I don't want to be shut out from the world like that. It's pure logic. No one wants to not be apart of something. It's common for humanity to see what they can get out of life. You say that you don't want anything but you are just denying it. There is always a "loophole" or a "kicker" of some sort. Well, getting back to where was, yea, I can remember anything and never forget it. But to act like a normal human being, I only went and skipped a grade and stayed in public school. You can call me selfish because I wanted to stay equal or regular but that is my choice and decision on whether or not. (It's actually a list of schools in Osaka and darts...the coolest way to choice...) I do have a family that I care about. I have a mother, a grandmother, and a little sister who is 12. Yeah she is a year younger than me and very mature for her age. (I've been a great role model for her despite all the negative things I say at home) Why no dad? He died. That's kinda obvious. To give you the whole story, he was driving me to go get flowers at this market outside of the city. But there was a crash and he died on impact while I got a concussion and became almost desperately pessimistic about how things are run in life. You would say I lost the reason to enjoy and indulge in life because I lost my father wouldn't you. WRONG. I KNOW it's not that feeling but it's actually now something else that I can't explain...

* * *

The day was peaceful as usual. There was nothing to disturb today...Class was already noisy since our first period teacher hadn't arrived yet but I was just sitting at my desk and looking out the window since the view was so great. So clean. So clear. It was almost like nothing can disturb this calm morning. The birds were singing and the trees were flowing with the wind outside.

"Whoooo!" shouted a student that had just entered our classroom. I was cut off from my daze to see a blonde third year walk into the classroom followed by his bandaged best friend. They went to the front of the classroom and behind the teachers' desk. The blonde student decided to sit at the teachers' desk but then he had to stand up because his bandaged up friend made him too. It seemed like they were about to make an announcement.

"Aikawa-sensei is not here today so let's have free period! We're not gonna have a sub anyways! So WHOO!" shouted the blonde student. The blonde student was Oshitari Kenya. A member of the tennis club and regular on the tennis team. He is also a member of the Broadcasting Committee...but he is also an idiot at world history.

"WHOOOO! YES! NO CLASS TODAY!" the students roared. I saw them scream and shout with glee. I couldn't believe that regular students could just throw away their education like that. I couldn't believe what was happening. I need to give them a lesson. I couldn't believe that regular students want this. Their parents spend their precious money on them and they are just going to throw it away? I had to stand up against this. I also didn't want MY class to have a bad reputation. Though one of the things our class is known for is having Shiraishi Kuranosuke. The precious Bible and captain of our school's tennis team. And apparently, despite his kind appearance, many people fear him. By people I mean first years like Tooyama Kintaro.

"I don't think that we should go with free period." Shiraishi said. I was lost in my trance of though when he started talking. "What do you think class rep.?" Shiraishi asked. He then looked at me. That question was obviously meant for me to answer. My seat was just three seats in from of where he was standing. I looked at him and smiled. Is it a genuine smile? Who knows...I don't know. But I did have a sensation of wanting to get up and go hug him. It was a feeling in my stomach that a couldn't explained...I'm kidding. It was true happiness I felt, alright. I wasn't overly joyed about it but I was slightly glad to see someone else who cares about what they need in the future. I went from my desk to go stand up and face the students. I crossed my arms to show that I was the authority figure in this class.

"We will have a study period. Just as what Shiraishi-kun said." I told the class. They all groaned and sighed with desperation and annoyance.

"Why does she always have to be so harsh...she doesn't have to study anyway, she is such a _genius_ at everything, she doesn't need to do anything..." the students whispered. I ignored their distasteful comments about me and continued on to tell them what to do. Since today is Wednesday, our first period is Japanese History. I ended up making them take notes for the upcoming test this Friday.

* * *

It was now lunch and the other teachers had approved of my motion of making the class do notes and review for the test. They had acknowledged my leadership as a student and class representative. We later found out that Aikawa-sensei went to the hospital because his wife was going into labor.

The lunchroom was, as usual, loud and noisy.

"Hey, Seinin," someone called. I looked up to see it was Shiraishi. He was holding his bento in his hands.

"Yes?" I replied. I looked up from my bento. It would have been rude to not face the person who had called on you.

"I just wanted to say that you were right to make everyone take notes for the upcoming test." He showed a smile. The smile that almost every girl in our grade seemed to fall for. It wasn't a genuine smile. But I didn't tell him that I knew.

"I know. The teachers have been coming and going and telling me that." I was tired of listening to the same words. It was getting old.

"Do you mind if I sit here and eat lunch with you?" he asked. He smiled again. That same smile he uses to make his fan girls faint or run away. Something was off.

"Why?" I tried not to sound suspicious or astounded. I didn't want him to think that I had a major long-term crush on him.

"Are you saying I can't?" He gave those sad lost puppy eyes and pouted at me. The look didn't work on me. He always uses that face to get what he wants. Fan girls out of his sight.

"I'm not saying to can't. I'm just asking why do you want to eat lunch with me." I answered nonchalantly. I continued on eating my bento that my little sister had made.

"It's just that you seem lonely eating out here by yourself. And you reject the invite to eat with your fans"

He was right. I never take the invite to eat with my fans. They don't know me and I don't like people who only hang out with people because they know they can get something out of it. I usually eat by myself unless it's a Friday. Friday is when I eat with my sister. She doesn't eat with me on the other days since she either goes to eat lunch outside with her friends or goes to practice tennis. She thought that it would be an easier sport and she was starstruck when she saw the guys' and girls' tennis teams here at Shitenhouji.

"I'm not lonely." I said, "I just like eating by myself." I then continued eating but looking pass Shiraishi's head, I saw Kenya looking at us. But what I noticed before was that he had been looking at us for the past 15 minutes. I now found out.

I quickly spoke before he was able to speak again.

"Is it because Oshitari-kun told you to come?"

He then looked at me blankly for about two seconds, but he quickly recovered to redeem himself.

"N-no." he stuttered. "I just thought you might be lonely eating alone like this." He began to scratch his hair. He was lying.

"_No_. You already know that I eat alone ever since my first year year here." I shot back. I was already glaring at him. "You're lying. Oshitari-kun did make you come over here to talk to me. Why?" I relaxed my back and crossed my arms. I stared back at him. I then looked to the side to see Kenya. He ducked thinking I wouldn't be able to see him watching us. I looked back at Shiraishi, who was having a hard time fighting back what I had just said. It was now getting annoying. I got up from my seat and walked straight to the "Tennis Table". Where the Shitenhouji guy regulars were sitting at. _ALL_ of them. But I specifically went to Kenya, who was crouching on the floor under the table.

"Oi, Oshitari!" I shouted. I was really annoyed at Oshitari. The rest of the tennis regulars were staring at me, but I overlooked the attention they were giving me. When Oshitari didn't come up, I used my hand and slammed at the table. All the regulars shook a bit.

"HEY! OSHITARI!" I was screaming at him. I apparently had gotten the attention from _everyone_ in the lunchroom.

He slowly came out from his hiding place. But I did notice that he was holding something in his hands. But it was too late to identify the object he was hiding.

SSPPPPSSHHH!

I was soaked. What he had in his hands was a can of peach soda. And he aimed it at my face so some of the soda was in my nose, mouth, and eyes.

"Ahek-ahek!" I coughed. It was like the soda was forced down my throat. I was talking to him and he sprayed me when my mouth was open. My eyes started to burn. It was mostly my right eye. It hurt a lot. But I was able to open them and stare menacingly back Oshitari. I was mad but what I heard was a roar of laughter. I look around and I see about less than half of the lunchroom laughing at me. But there were also some of my fan boys and fan girls who were shocked to see that happen to me. There are no teachers in the lunchroom. They must have went to the staff room already. But I didn't let my guard down. I didn't feel sad or embarrassed. I went back to shoot a glare at Oshitari. I approached him and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU BASTARD!" I hollered. My eyes were still burning, but I tried to keep them open. I was indeed trembling. The hand that was using to hold him by the collar was shaking. He was looking at me half smiling and half scared.

"Kenya!" Gin shouted. Even though he was mad at Kenya, I could still hear the students say, "Nice going Kenya! You FINALLY got back at her! NOO! Yuui-hime!" But I was a little relaxed to hear Gin come defend me. I let go of Kenya but pushed him away from me with enough force to throw him off balance and send him tripping over the chair. What I realized was that I was crying. Not crying out of embarrassment or sadness, but out of pain. My right eye was burning.

"Ahh~Kenya-chin!~ Why did you have to do that to your precious historian!~" Koharu-san said. Even though he weird out everyone in the student council, he was still kind and a major genius. "Look!~ Yuui-chan is crying because you!~"

"Really?" a certain second year said. "I never knew she had feelings..."

I was enraged my what they were saying.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" I screamed at Koharu-san. He was taken back from my outburst. I was covering my eye but they were both flowing with tears. "It's my eyes..." I cried even more. I was in a lot of pain.

"NEE-SAN!" a girl shouted. I began to look around to see who it was. What I also see is that no one is coming up to help me or see if I was okay or not. I bet they are just too afraid to face me or face the tennis team. I was getting stickier by the minute. I see that my little sister, Rin, is coming. She was practicing outside today and I guess she finally decided to eat.

"Nee-san! What happened?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. She was shorter than me; about eye-level.

"Nothing..." I replied while looking away. But she noticed that I was crying and soaked with soda that smelled like peach.

"We got to get you washed off and changed!" she immediately said. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the hallway to go to the infirmary. We also passed Shiraishi.

"You know you are a real jerk Shiraishi. I knew thought you would do this too..." I whispered harshly to him making sure my sister didn't hear.

I heard them continue on with their lecture and punishment for Kenya. We continued walking to the hallway but I did feel that someone was still staring at me...

* * *

"Why'd you do that Kenya?" I heard Kintaro say.

"Cause she deserved it. She shouldn't be acting all high and mighty all the time. She still is a year younger than us." Kenya replied. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said to me. Did she misinterpret my actions? Did she really think I planned this with Kenya. I smiled at that thought. I thought she was the unforgettable genius who can analyze anything in front of them. I still looked at her path of exit thinking about it.

"Hey Shiraishi." Kenya called, "What are you thinking about?..." It seemed like he was afraid about the punishment that I was going to give him. I scoffed.

I finally said, "She smells like Cucumber-Melon...and peach soda..."

* * *

**a/n:**

**YAY!**

**FINALLY! I have now posted up the chapter! I hope it was enough for you guys to read! Please tell me if she is too Mary-sue or too Anti-sue please! And please tell me if they are too OOC too!**

**Yeah it was kinda random at the end when Shiraishi said that...hehehe**

**But it's finally posted and now I have to start typing up the second chapter...but I will cut it shorter. The idea I'm trying to give is that she doesn't know what a regular person would feel. You would she has no feeling but I'm trying to say that she has trouble acting like a normal person. A normal person like a person to forget things and a person that will feel intimidated by people who have higher authority than them. Hope I didn't rush things too much.  
**

**This story is actually to relieve my negative thoughts.**

**But as you can see, She is hated and loved my the whole school.**

**She does have the same name of my OC in the KenyaxOC story but I like her name and its also a joke (I'm gonna explained in the next chapter or the other story)**

**She really doesn't have a background yet but I'll think of something. She id truly based on the experiences me and my friends faced. When you got soda in your eye, it burns a LOT. I had to learn that the hard way. The concussion thing is from what had happened to one of my friends. She didn't lose a loved one but what did happen was that she got a lot smarter. It was more like an increase in her logic I guess. (I'm too scared to ask her about it). But she is genuinely ranting about useless things most of the time. **

**The thing about her fan boys and fan girls is mostly for the comic relief. XD The ahek-ahek thing was for coughing sound effect...I didn't know what a cough sounded like so I looked it up and got that...  
**

**Please R&R and tell me if there is anything wrong.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:**

**Hey guys! I'm glad that many of you have put it to your favorites and story alerts and hopefully even more people will come and get to read it too!**

**I'm wanting to change the main OC's name...(sorry!) but even if you don't want to change the name it's still going to be edited (I've been spelling it wrong)**

**So the choices are Yuui (**優位**) and, the most obvious, Ayaka (**綾香**). For Yuui, the meaning is Superiority, courage, and advantage. For Ayaka, it's Colorful fragrance or incense. It had to be Yuui, with two "u" ****is because Yuu meant courage and I wanted it to mean that she wasn't afraid of anything. But when I continued to think about, Shiraishi liked girls who smell nice so I thought it would be a pun to name her fragrance. So hope you guys can help me with this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Copyrights go to Konomi Takeshi.**

**

* * *

**

We were in the infirmary and there were no nurses or teachers in the room...that was just great...when you needed them, their NOT there for you.

"Are you sure you're okay, nee-san?" my little sister asked. The look that was painted on her face said many things. But the what stood out was that she gave a worried and sad look. I didn't like it when my sister has that face. She was my soft spot. She was the reason why I didn't skip to just high school.

"I'm f-fine," I laughed. I knew that she knew that I was in pain. I always see people say that they are fine when they are not. It's to not trouble other people with your problems.

It looked like she was trying to say something but was afraid to blurt it out. But then she had the courage to speak.

"What happen, nee-san? How are you all wet and sticky and get stuff in your eyes?" ｓhe slowly said. It did sound like she was holding back, but I guess she was really worried about me. I have protected her for all these years and now she wants to help me too.

"Heh...That Oshitari guy sprayed me with soda..." I told her. I didn't want to hold back on that. I didn't want to lie to her so I ended up telling her the whole story. Starting from this morning's ruckus.

"W-WHAT!" she said with surprise and worry.

"I'm fine really." I said. I gave her a reassuring smile. I didn't want her to be in trouble too. "Can you find me a spare uniform? This one is soaked and sticky." I asked her. But I knew that I would have to go to hose out.

"Yeah I will. We need to hose you out," she said while laughing. I guess she found it humorous that I had to get wet again. But at least I didn't leave a sticky trail, cause then I would have to clean that all up.

"Yeah. I should." I replied with a smile. She seemed to be so innocent but when you get her outside to play around, you will see a different side of her.

We left the infirmary after she cleaned some of the carbonated juice out of my eyes. It still burned but I was able to keep my eyes open.

* * *

Kenya ended up cleaning the mess he made. Only half the can was sprayed on her so her clothes really did absorb the soda.

"You should really apologize to them," Chitose said. He didn't like the idea that he might get in trouble with Kenya too.

"Why should I apologize to HER? She has always made me a fool for years..." Kenya said. His tone showed that he was irritated and angry.

"She always made a fool out of you." I retorted. She has always been like this. But Kenya is always the one to annoy her at the wrong times.

"Heh. It's strange that none of the fans came to help," Kenya refuted. He went to dump the rest of the paper towels he used to clean the floor. But he was right. No one came to help her but her sister.

"She is the type to have fans that admire her from afar," Yuuji concluded, "Koharu told me that she dumps all the letters she gets from her fans...that's a waste..." I never knew she threw all of those things away. Maybe they hated her now because she threw them away...or the reason Yuuji suggested.

"But Seinin-senpai is always nice enough to tutor you, Kenya-senpai. You ended up improving by a lot in history because of her," Zaizen remarked. That was also true. Even though she hated Kenya's antics in class, she was reluctant to help him when he needed it.

"W-well..." Kenya was having a hard time getting a comeback. He was also blushing too. I laughed at that.

"Well, it is weird for you to hate someone that badly...so...do you like her?" Koharu complied; glasses gleaming and smile that was getting creepier by the second. You know that this was bad. Kenya stuttered and blush a little bit. So, does that mean it's true? That Kenya had a crush on her?

But Kenya fought back, "NO! I don't want a girl smarter than me! And besides, she is just a wolf in a sheep's coat. She may look _cute_ and _adorable _on the outside, but she is a true demon on the inside." I continued to laugh and smile at their argument.

"Eh? What's so funny Shiraishi? You usually get irritated when they fight?" Kintaro asked me suddenly. Then they all stared at me. I soon found out that I was smiling and laughing the whole time. I had been smiling and laughing ever since she left the lunchroom.

"Ha. It's nothing Kin-chan." I laughed it off and patting Kin-chan's head. I'm laughing and smiling quite a bit today.

"~Ahh...Yuui-chan was so mean to me today!~Koharu sighed, "I wonder if she is going to be okay...OUR PRECIOUS HISTORIAN IS IN A BAD MOOD TODAY! Kya~"

"Kenya, it's best if you apologize to them both. NOW." I ordered Kenya.

"Both of them?"

"Yes. Both of them. Seinin-san and her imouto. Her little sister is know worrying a lot now because of what you did, Kenya."

"Fine...She better accept it..." He WALKED toward the door. But I began to think. Will she actually accept the apology? She does already hold a grudge against a lot of the students here. Well, she can never forget anything so it would be hard to place that "forgive and forget" phrase with her...

"Kenya," I called. He stopped walking and turned around.

"What?"

"I don't think she will accept your apology."

"WHAT?"

"Kuro-rin is right, Kenya-kun. She can never forget anything so I bet she will remember this for a very very long time...GOOD LUCK!~" Koharu said.

Kenya's jaw just dropped hard down the floor.

"WHAT? So what you are saying is that she is going to hate me for life!" he screamed.

"Well," I explained, "When you add up everything together, Yeah. Chances that she might not forgive you is 100%." I felt sorry for him. He know can't get tutoring lessons from her anymore. But from what I heard, she really won't talk to the people she holds a grudge on. That might be hard for her since Kenya is in our class and the people she usually have grudges on are not in out class.

"AHH! GREAT!" Kenya sighed in exasperation.

* * *

We went outside near the garden so I can get hosed down. My sister left to find me another uniform and a another pair of slippers. It felt gross to be walking around being covered in soda. I'm still mad Oshitari and Shiraishi. Oshitari is acceptable. I always have to tutor him in history but at least I don't try to fail him at history. It makes more sense that Oshitari chose today to express his anger today. All three years of teasing him and making a fool out of him came back at me. Maybe it's karma. Although karma has to apply to him now. But it's strange...I never did anything to Shiraishi but accept the fact that his best friend is Oshitari Kenya.

I began to take the hose and put it above me and sprayed. It felt relaxing. It was almost like the water is trying to take all of my troubles and hatred out of me. But it can't. It was pretty warm out today so I guess the rays from the sun heated up the hose. But what warm water does is that is relaxes and soothes your muscles, making you feel calm. I liked the feeling. It's one of the things that can make me smile and 吐eel fuzzy inside I stopped the water. I started to squeeze the water out of my hair. When I turn around, I see Oshitari's Kenya's best friend and partner of the scheme, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, holding the towel and the spare clothes, smiling at me.

* * *

**a/n:**

**AHH!**

**Sorry to make it so short! I just really had to have an answer! AND THIS IS A FOR SURE SHIRAISHIXOC AND NOT A OCXSHIRAISHI OR A KENYAXOC! You will understand as the story progresses.**

**I hope you don't find Kenya's actions too OOC...I just want him to be the glue.**

**I'm so sorry if you guys expected it to be a long chapter but I will promise you that the next chapter will be +5k words! For the story and not the extra author notes and disclaimer thing. **

**How she looks will be found here: .com/#/d2tjqg7**

**HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T MAD!**

**x(  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:**

**HI! I know that I haven't updated in like a month but here is the chapter. Just as I promised. It is 5k+ words long. If you don't believe me then copy and paste the actual chapter and do the word count. It is 5k+ words. **

**The reason I haven't updated is mostly because I have been stressing over going to high school, my sister going to college, testings, classes, pre-college courses on the weekends, tennis tryouts,...AHHHH! Losing the ideas I had for the story...I'll rant about this later at the end and explain it to you. Now. READ THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Copyrights go to Konomi Takeshi.**

**

* * *

**

I saw him walking towards me holding a towel and extra clothes. He was just smiling. But this smile wasn't like his other smiles. When I looked closer into his eyes, it seemed like they were laughing. I haven't felt that in a long time. Nothing surprises me now. But his appearance at this time was something that I didn't expect. I started to look down at his shoes and started to laugh. Nothing was funny at this time. I didn't do anything, but I bet his perverted mind was thinking of something.

"I thought you might need this," he said, laughing. I still didn't understand why he was still laughing. That started to have me think of reasons for his joy and weird sense of humor. He did take those weird 'humor' and 'joke' classes. He was the best at tennis but some classes he took made him a failure.

I saw him still holding the towel and extra clothes. He was waiting for me to finish hosing out. I turned off the hose and squeezed the excess water out of my hair and my uniform. I walked to Shiraishi, eying him, I saw that he slowly hardened his eyes, but his expression stayed the same his you were a normal person. You must notice the obvious. He was angry. That was no surprise. Half my grade detests my existence in the school. If a random person came up to us, chances are that they might think we were having a staring contest. But this was more like a conversation using our eyes and expressions. He knows that I know that he is angry but anxious about something. A confession? NO WAY. An explanation of coming to talk to me during lunch... Logic tells me yes. He is one to not want to have a bad reputation or a bad first impression. He always wants to be the sight of 'perfection'. Something that a living being couldn't possibly do. The definition of perfection is the state of flawlessness and being always accurate in every detail. People say that he has the 'perfect' tennis and the 'perfect' grades and he is in 'perfect' health. I completely doubt that. I've seen him drink soda and snack on cheese puffs. Soda has a high content of sugar and sodium and artificial ingredients. The cheese puffs are corn cooked in a pressurized container and are pushed out and puff up at the sudden change of pressure and then they are sometimes are covered in artificial colorings and flavorings. Healthy? I think NOT. But those artificial flavorings make it last longer and it gives great flavor. Almost nobody could resist that, right?

We continued our staring contest until he spoke up.

"I bet you know why I'm here already, Seinin-san."

"To explain and reason with me why you came up to me and talk to me during lunch and apologize for your team mate and classmate's behavior, right?" I replied, continuing to eye him. I saw him shutter a bit. Everybody will shutter with amazement or horror that I'm able to reason what they are thinking and predict their actions. But today, I didn't see that Oshitari was going to pull off a stunt like that today.

"Yes," he replied while keeping his composure, "But I really want to explain the reason I came up to you at lunch today. I really wanted to-"

I cut him off, "get to know me then avenge for the class and persuade me to get out of this school and go on with college and get out of people's hair and bother them with my nonsense rants about they ways other students live through their life. You were chosen to do this task since you are one of the most forgiving students in our class and one of the students that I can respect despite the fact that you are still one of those students who can slack off on what they can have for a once in a lifetime chance to take advantage of their parents for their own gain. You just-"

He cut me off by placing the towel over my mouth and holding both of my hands in his one hand. I tried to break free but he was way stronger. I was tiny compared to him. I was taller than his choice rookie of the year but I was only 160 centimeters (5' 3''). He was 178 centimeters (5' 10''). There was a big difference. Not a big difference. There was an exceedingly major difference. I was about to strike a kick up between his legs since the target was left out in the open. He saw the motion of my leg kicking back getting ready to cock him in his jewels. He pushed me back and then I realized that we were in a awkward position. I was lying on my back and he hovering over me. I didn't know what to do in this situation. For once, I was completely blank.

* * *

When she cut me off, I was thinking was how can I shut her up. Her words were hurtful but true in a way. That is what people would do. Take advantage of the chance to get an education. But she was talking way too much. She was misunderstanding my reasoning. I took the towel from my hands and covered her mouth. To make sure that she doesn't push me away, I took hold of both of her hands. I saw her expression. She was angry. I saw that she was about to kick me because she was pulling her leg back. To avoid the injury, I just reacted. I pushed her so she doesn't have a chance to do it. I was stronger so she didn't move. I pasted a smile on my face to celebrate my victory. I removed the towel from her face and placed my hand slightly above her head. I moved my face closer toward hers. I saw what was in her eyes was shock and astonishment. I smiled at this victory also.

"You should let people finish talking before you jump into things," I said proudly. But her expression remained the same. She didn't frown or scowl or anything. She just stared at me with her large teal-green eyes. She was like the sight of innocence. But I couldn't let that distract me from what I wanted to finish.

"The reason I came up to you at lunch was because I wanted to warn you about our class. They were about to pull another prank on you in class later today. Kenya told me about it and was nice enough to mention it to me. I did what I thought was right to explain it to you until you cut me off and decided to blame Kenya and I for the reason you are wet right now. So technically, yes, Kenya was to reason why I came up to talk to you." I said. I noticed that my tone got harder as it went on. All she did was stare but her shocked expression was erase and a soft face put in place. I continued to explain.

"Logic isn't the way you should use to narrow things down. Think about what actions people would take that was led by their emotions and feelings. You should think not just with your mind but also with your heart. The reason you don't have many friends is because you yourself with logic and what you think regular humans would do. Humans have changed and they wish to be different or the same or anything else. I was being a helpful classmate to tell you but you got into your own mess." I finished. I stayed in my position and waited for her to answer. But all she did was just smile at me with her innocent eyes.

"You are right and I'm wrong for once." she said. I was shocked out of my mind when she said that. She is wrong for once? Did the ice caps melt? Are we hurling towards the sun? Are Koharu and Yuuji straight? Am I dreaming?

She continued to smile at me. This smile that she was giving me was different in a way but also familiar. The smile made me feel like I know her. It didn't feel like we were any different.

"I actually never liked to think about that way since you really can get different answers from the way people act and it usually won't narrow down your answers easily. But you do have a good reason to make me do so again." she finished. I let go of her and got up and dusted myself off. Her clothes and hair got dirty again but all she did was clean her hair. We didn't speak a word after she finished our conversation. I handed her the towel. And she reunited with her sister. I gave her the extra clothes and they walked away. I couldn't get that feeling out of my mind...or is it my stomach...or is it in my chest? I don't know what was going on in her head but my mind is only thinking about the win over her logic. I actually won against her in mental combat. But it felt like I forgot something...something that somebody asked me to do...what's that something and that somebody...

I walked back to the classroom and decided to forget about. Then I had a sudden thought...

Her smell is intoxicating...

* * *

Shiraishi gave me the towel and extra clothes and we walked our separate ways. I told Rin that I was fine and she should get to class already since she already changed. She was worried about me but I gave her my reassuring smile, and she left to go to class.

I started to laugh. His expression was priceless. That shocked expression. I bet he was thinking that he won at something mental against me. Please. I still laughed at the fact that he believe that act. Those words back there were pure lies. I though that he was going to apologize for his team mate's behavior today. But his actions were something I didn't expect. He isn't the kind of person that I expect to do this sort of thing. The thought that he was about to rape me was proved wrong when I started to think about out location. I finished drying myself off and started to put on the spare uniform. As I was doing this, something bothered me that lingered in my mind. Why did I just blank out like that? That never happened before? Why didn't I figure out what to do in that situation? I've seen it shows but was his strength overpowering me? He only held my arms down but I was still able to use my legs. The target was open in sight too! Why didn't I take that chance? And still...why did I blank out?...

* * *

Tennis was smooth today and there was no disturbances until Kenya came to practice...

"WAHH!" he shouted as he was running around the courts. I look to see that he was already changed and wearing the ankle weights but he was chased around by a little girl with dark brown hair. That color did look familiar. Then it hit me. She was Seinin Rin.

"YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" she cried. Her personality is nothing like her older sister Yuui. Her looks may seem innocent but she can almost be on par with Kin-chan in points of will power and she does have a lot of strength despite her tiny appearance. I would say the her and Yuui are the same since they both look harmless and innocent but their personalities pull away from their looks.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" he cried back. He continued to run around trying to pull away from her and tried to hopefully shake her off. But soon Kenya was cornered and she jumped on his back. He was still trying to shake her off.

"YOU HURT MY NEE-SAN, YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" she replied. She is the same age and class as Kin-chan but her vocabulary, knowledge, and maturity beat Kintarou by far. She continued to pull on Kenya's hair and insult him. Did I say that she was more mature than Kintarou? My bad. She is not very mature but is able to understand the kind of language Koharu and Yuuji speak. It's _that_ kind of language.

"It's her fault for being such a smart ass!" Kenya cried. I sighed and started to rub the side of my temples. I hope I don't get white hair before I enter high school.

"Stop it, you two!" I called. They were loud and attracting too much attention from the club members. They were going to run a large number of laps. When I shouted, all eyes were on me. I barely lost my temper like this. "If you're going to fight do it outside! Go out NOW!"

They looked at me all frightened. Kin-chan was afraid to approach me in this state. I just sighed. They both ran out the gates and I looked at Coach and we both nodded.

"Continue practice!" I told them.

"HAI!" they all responded.

I went outside to talk to both of them.

"What was that? Explain." I said with a harsh tone. They both cowered in fear like thunder was about to strike them. But no worries. Thunder will soon strike.

Rin-chan was the first to speak. She had more courage than Kenya to speak up to me.

"I just wanted an explanation on why he soda-ed my sister. He wouldn't give me an explanation so I kicked him and he started to call me a brat of the queen bee and I got really angry but then I noticed that he was already farther away so I started to chase him and then we came into the courts." she said somewhat confidently. She was still shaking with fear but she was able to look at me in the eyes when she said that.

I couldn't believe that she got wild over her sister's accident. I started to rub my temples again. I felt myself twitching a bit.

"Kenya," I said while eying him sharply, "Now you give the explanation on why you did that to her sister." I wasn't good at this. Gin would be a better person to do this job, but I had no other choice. I had to take responsibility as captain. No matter how stressful it is. Kin-chan, Koharu, and Yuuji are fine but when you add more people into the mix, then things get even more complicated than it should.

"Well, you know how she is, Shiraishi," Kenya started, "Acting all high and mighty. When I saw that you were going to talk to her at lunch, I saw that this was a chance. She would think that I sent you and then she would know and I could get back at her. Everything falls into place." He tried to act confident and gave me a smirk. I couldn't believe that Kenya was actually that smart to think that plan. I wouldn't say that Kenya was stupid but more like a clumsy idiot who can be good at some things. Or always mess up everything. I sighed. Because of that stunt, this is the conclusion. A feisty girl attacking one of my regulars and a girl who seems to not care about it...this is giving me a headache.

"But you hurt nee-san's eyes with the soda and you didn't even apologize to her!" she shouted. Then that reminded me of something. I was suppose to ask her if she could accept Kenya's forgiveness if he apologized to her. I slapped my forehead really hard, hoping to get a mark there. What's wrong with me today? I'm forgetting so many things today and getting distracted so much too...ahhh...this is not ecstasy...

"Wait...Shiraishi..." Kenya started slowly, "Did you ask her?" He closed his eyes and gripped both of his hands into fists and was hoping that I would say yes. Sadly it was going to be the opposite.

"Uh...no..." I quickly put in. I then turned my head the other way. I think that I was able to hear Kenya's jaw drop to the floor.

"ahh...ah...ah..." was all he said before degenerating into dust. I felt myself sweat drop, but I think Rin's glare was burning through me. Today was not a good day for me...

* * *

I went to the back of the school to look for my sister. But I didn't see her anywhere. All I saw where a school bag, some tennis balls on the floor, a tennis racquet case, and a tennis racquet. She wasn't anywhere. Those were all of her things that's for sure. The tennis balls had the English characters 'R', 'I', 'N' written on them, the racquet was a Wilson N1 NCODE Oversize with a 4 3/8 grip (1), and the racquet case and school bag both had a name tag hanging off the zipper saying, "Belongs to Seinin Rin". I began to narrow down my choices on where she would be. She couldn't be at the library since today was Wednesday, she only went on Fridays and Saturdays. But since today is Wednesday, she would be practicing by herself since the girls' tennis club practices were only on everyday of the week but Sundays and Wednesdays. But today, so much has happened. She would not be back at the classroom since all of her belongings were already here. She would have just run off somewhere on the school grounds. She is a little overprotective over me today so she might be with the boys' tennis club.

I sighed at that thought. I hope that she wasn't in any trouble at all today. But I know that that is not doing to happen, with the way she is. All crazy and high with sugar. And the chances are is that she either attacked Oshitari or Shiraishi. I still need to apologize to Konjiki-san. There wasn't a need for me to be angry at him. But narrowing it down, it would be Oshitari for many reasons. I would list them all but it would take forever to explain each one in detail.

What bothered me still was what happened today. I tried recollecting my memories that my subconscious had but to no avail. Nothing comes out clearly. Everything was such a blur. I think I was staring at his eyes. My conscience is useless today. It's not doing what I want it to do. But the conscience is a part of the brain that is main focus of things. It is the one that you always thought you think of. The subconscious is the part of the brain that will sometimes remember what you don't notice. This is why sometimes you think somethings look familiar to you but you won't fully distinguish what it really is. But when you sleep, your dreams are mostly related to what your conscience thinks and what your subconscious has recorded in your life. I don't have that kind of feeling anymore. The few weeks after my recovery from the hospital, I felt different. I felt superior. I felt that I was the best. But that feeling only lasted for a few weeks. Maybe a few moments. I learned that when you know almost everything, then you won't be able to receive that 'feeling' or 'emotion' anymore. You've felt it once. Why do we need to have the feeling again? But this feeling I had when I was with Shiraishi that time was something that I didn't get before...It seemed familiar...

I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard somebody called out my name.

"SEININ! YUUI-NEE-SAN!"

The only people who called me those names were my classmates and my little sister. I already recognized the voices anyway. When I turned around, I was pushed to the floor. It wasn't on purpose. I bet some people would call this a 'glomp'. I opened my eyes a saw that Rin was hugging me tightly.

"I'M SORRY FOR CHASING YOUR CLASSMATE!" she cried. I knew what she was talking about. I didn't really care who it was. I wouldn't care if she ate them.

"Hey Seinin," Shiraishi called. I looked up from the top of my sister's head. He was walking towards us. He had that smile on his face. That fake mask that every girl would fall for. I snarled at him. I went back to look at my sister.

"I don't really care, but are you all right?" I said. Her well-being was my top priority right now. I couldn't just ignore it. She is one the the only few people who can stand my judgments and negativity towards things. It's not really anything negative. I just always want to tell the truth to their faces.

She nodded and smiled. Her joy was something that I always liked to feel. Her happiness is always so pure. Something that made me happy. The someone that I cherished...

* * *

After I assigned Kenya his number of laps and the other members their laps, we went to look for the older Seinin. She looked down as we went for the search. She seemed bummed out or scared. Then she spoke up.

"I'm sorry for nearly injuring one of your regulars, Shiraishi-senpai..." she said lowly with fear.

"It's fine, Rin-chan," I reassured, "Just promise me that you won't do it again, alright?"

"A-Alright..." she stuttered. I think she is still freaked out by what happened at first. I just blew up. All the anger and frustration that has been collected through the years finally came out. I felt relaxed that I took the load off but I wasn't fully relieved. Everybody seems to be afraid of me now. I hope that this doesn't last long. We continued walking to the back of the school. The courts are farther from the school building. We decided to walk instead of running there. I didn't think that Rin would be able to run since she was a bit shaky. We were able to spot her. She was just standing there looking at Rin's belongings that were on the floor and a bench.

"SEININ! YUUI-NEE-SAN!" we both called out. And then she ran toward her sister. Just when she turns around, Rin glomps her to the ground.

"I'M SORRY FOR CHASING YOUR CLASSMATE!" she cried. She would really explain to her what really happened but I had a feeling that she already knew what had happened. All she did was look at her sister and smiled.

"Hey, Seinin," I called. When she looked at me, she glared at me like I did something wrong. I didn't do anything to her sister. She went back to looking at her sister and continued to smile. That smile was a smile that I have never seen before. She always gives a fake mask. She will frown or show no emotion.

"I don't really care, but are you alright?" was all she said. She doesn't care for others well-being, but that's mostly because everyone hates her. Well, almost everyone hates her. Her fans like her at least. She continued to smile at her and began to pat her head. They looked like they were close siblings. I know that they ARE siblings but I didn't know that they were this close. They don't talk a lot when they are at school but I guess they hang out a lot when they are outside of school. She was interesting. She is aware of her reputation of being the smartest and never asking for help. Being the best at the academics and being the cold-hearted historian of the school. I guess she doesn't like change. She doesn't like be the center of attention. She likes knowing things before the things actually happen. Her vast knowledge of things made her the smartest student in our school. She just catches my eye. I never saw her this way before. For all of middle school. This is the time I actually notice her...and the time I'm interested in her...

* * *

I looked over to see Shiraishi just standing there, smiling. Just standing there, smiling at us, and staring at us. It felt creepy. Like he was a stalker that had revealed his hiding place to his victims.

"Shiraishi!" I called over. My sister turned around also and got up off me. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Why are you staring at us like a creepy old man!" My sister started to snicker. He changed from smiling angelic face to a glare. I didn't mind. It wouldn't matter if hated me. But he was the first to tell me to 'follow my heart'. No one tried to tell me that. All that they would say is, "I HATE YOU!" or "YOU THINK NOTHING BUT WHAT YOU BELIEVE IS TRUE!" He was actually the first person to try to make me change. Yeah, my mom tried to make me how I was before but she soon gave up because this is who I am now.

"I may be older that you but I'm not that old." he replied somewhat proudly, "I am older than you so you should still respect me as a senior even though you're in the same grade and class as me." He did it. He pulled out the 'Age' card. I hated it when people did that. Just because their older than you, you should always respect them because they have more 'knowledge' and 'experience'. I already have the knowledge to create the experience that I never had. Adding up the facts of life is the experience.

I continued to glare at him. I knew that we were back into the staring contest. My sister went to get all of her belongings and went away. Went away from the death glare showdown that was currently taking place. I then killed that silence.

"What are you here for? I thought you explained yourself already. Are you taking the place of that wuss Oshitari for apologizing? I'm still waiting for that." I said soundly. I didn't want to let my guard down. He widened his eyes a bit. He coughed to try to distract me from the fact that I was able to see through him.

"You are right. I'm sorry for Kenya's stunt that happened at lunch but I'm wondering if you would still forgive him if he did come up a apologized." Shiraishi said. I didn't buy the act.

"Kenya is not going to apologize, is he?" I said. I saw him sigh. That was a yes.

"I guess...yeah..." he said, "But as his captain, classmate, and friend, I take full responsibility of his actions." He bowed.

"Are you trying to act all high and mighty?" I asked. His behavior today was pretty awkward. He seemed like a goody-two-shoes this morning, then at lunch he tried to be nice in a way that I actually didn't know, then after lunch, he was unexpectedly angry at me, and now he trying to be the way he was. I have seen people who are like this, but something else stood out in all of that. He told me something that no on else told me before. Changing my perspective on things. I did that once but it caused too much complications and created so much hatred against me.

"Not really. Just being who I am." he said. I didn't buy that either. But I'm thinking so much today that I'm blanking out. I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. But what he's saying makes me want to believe him. He always acts nice to the girls that fall for him but he will be harsh with them when he knows that they are only going for him for his looks. It's his fault that he tries to flirt with them like an old man.

"Is this really who you are?" I asked. My brain isn't doing anything. I'm just spacing out. He just smiled at me.

"I thought that you were the encyclopedia that knew absolutely everything." he said with a smug smile on his face. He is really getting on my nerves now. I couldn't fight back anymore. My brain wasn't working properly anymore. I finally lost. Mentally and psychologically. I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it.

"W-Whatever...I don't care anyways..." I said. I was shaking a bit. I couldn't handle losing everything...I shut my eyes and ran away from him...the one who was doing this to me...the one who is making me lose it...

* * *

"Is this really who you are?" she asked. I barely heard it, since she was speaking so softly. She sounded like she was scared. Afraid of something going to happen. This was amusing to see her struggle. I started to smile at this.

"I thought that you were the encyclopedia that knew absolutely everything." I said to her. But once those words came out, she just froze, looking at the floor. I cornered her. She lost at her own game. She finally lost at her own game. This victory was sweet. Or was it? She actually never tried. She didn't care if did her best since she would _naturally_ do her best. There was nothing that made her 'go for it' and 'be serious with it'. This victory wasn't full-filling. It didn't go by my standards. If she actually tried to be the best at what she was doing then it would be a great feeling, but it didn't really satisfy my needs.

"W-Whatever...I don't care anyways..." she said, shaking. It was like she was getting hypothermia. She was shaking that much. There was a slight breeze today, but it was pretty sunny out. She clenched her fists and ran past me. Running away from a match? This wasn't fun. She needs to learn what a fair match is. Learn that emotions and feelings are the things that brings us to do stupid, full-filling, or great things. Anger, zealousness, anxiety, affection, desire, sadness, joy, love, satifaction, remorse, pity, inspiration, empathy, grief, thrill, concern, and...

ECSTACY!~

* * *

**a/n:**

**(1) My crappy racquet...I have three total. One super weak (black/white), one utterly strong(cause of the strings, silver/black), and one that hits the notes perfectly (white). **

**HA!**

**I hope that had _satisfied_ your needs... Yea. Sorry about the late update...I've been busy moving stuff around my house and recovering from a slight memory loss...I had a bunch of ideas for the story but then they just *POP* vanish from my brain so I have to try to think of something else...I'm been writing for the S1: Niou Masaharu, Friend or Foe? and many other secret projects...heehehhehe...I'm also working on summer assignments...three more weeks before school starts...and practicing tennis, violin, piano, erhu, drawing,...and many many other things that will bore you...but I'm at an indefinite on/off author block and artist block so you can't expect me to continually write. I know it's like a responsibility to keep it going but too many things are happening now!**

**ONEMANGA is gone but I have finally found another website (THANK GOD!) and in September...MY SISTER IS GOING TO COLLEGE! I'm actually more sad than I am happy since she is the only person I talk to about EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING. I don't bond well with my other relatives and not even with my parents, but it's fine. I will vent this sadness, confusion, and anger in this story (as you can see). You probably won't accept excuses and I can understand that. But please feel free to critique the story. But do not flame it. There is a difference between flaming, and hating it, and critiquing, and correcting it. Telling me if anyone is going OOC and if my OC is going Mary-Sue...or Anti-Sue. ****Sorry about the abrupt ending and the switching of POVs...am I rushing things too much...**** I'm sorry that you have to this author's note but it would usually explain everything to you and sometimes torture your minds. And if you still don't believe that this is 5k+ words then go check to see AFTER you review. Thanks again for reading this utterly fail author's note!**

**d(^_^o)**


End file.
